


Want fried eggs? (Molten Freddy x Reader)

by TerrificEyEz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Cute, Eggs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Robot/Human Relationships, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Smut, Tentacles, Wholesome, Wire Play, Wires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrificEyEz/pseuds/TerrificEyEz
Summary: [Y/N] is working temporarily to gain some extra cash, but when you are put on a certain task by your manager, you run into something interesting, to say the least.
Relationships: Molten Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Want fried eggs? (Molten Freddy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> You are portrayed as 28 years old.
> 
> Eggs are just remnant formed into egg shaped objects, they won’t hatch.
> 
> Reader has a penis, i don’t think I’ll make a cis-fem aligned version, idk yet though.

* * *

You were called up into your boss’ office. You sat down as time passed, and he asked. “Can you do me a favor?” Said your boss, He just went by Michael. You never really said anything, but Michael was a strange... thing. It was hard to tell if that man was even human. He didn’t smell like it. He would spray a massive amount of cologne on himself to hide the never ending smell, but it always came back in the end. He even hid behind a weird looking mask.   
  


“Ah, Yes, What would you like me to do?” You asked politely, trying not to get caught off guard by the man’s weird appearance. You’ve been around since the beginning, but it was still difficult to look and get used to a sight that was.   
  


“I need you to go downstairs and get some tasks done. I’m caught up with a meeting today, can you do my job for me?” Michael said with his thick English accent.   
  


“Take on your job?” You asked worriedly, but quickly got over it. “Of course. When should I start?” You asked. It seemed like an immense task, you were doing his work for today after all.   
  


“As soon as possible,” He said as his naturally tilted to the left a little. “Preferably now.” He hummed as he looked to a clock. “I’ll give you a little extra time, since you aren’t as used to it as I am. But you have until XX:XX. Good luck.”   
  


“Of course. I’m not busy, so I’ll go ahead and head down there. You can count on me.” You nod. Michael nodded slowly and dismissed you. He always seemed stern, but you never really understand why. He never let anyone downstairs, he only went himself. You leave the room and you start to head to you destination. What did he mean by ‘good luck’?   
  


* * *

  
On your way downstairs, which was in reality just a basement, you got occasional shivers from the cold. It was freezing down here. How did Michael never freeze? You to push through the cold, dark basement with nothing but a flashlight. You eventually walk into a small room, with nothing much but a desk, a few monitors, children’s drawings, and some left over trash. The walls were just solid metal, and there were gaping holes next to you, two of them to be exact. These weren’t holes, but much rather vents. You huffed nervously as you awkwardly sat down in a chair in front of the desk.   
  


You sat there, after reading a note explaining what to do, for hours you ordered supplies and, for some reason, played sounds in the mini rooms that were available. While the hours passed, you heard so many weird noises. Growls, giggles, mumbles, everything. Just to feel safe, you’d look down the vents, just to see if anything was actually there, or if it was just your brain.   
  


You couldn’t see anything, it was just pitch black. If you shone your flashlight, it wouldn’t matter, it looked like a never ending pit. While you were distracted getting creeped out from one of the seemly endless vent, you heard something hit the floor from the opposite direction you were facing. You quickly turned around and scooted the rolly chair away. “The hell?” You said in a panicked tone. You didn’t even see anything, but you thought you noticed something from the corner of your eye. Was something hanging from the ceiling? You slowly looked up, unaware of the monstrous being ahead of you. “Uh.... excuse me..?” You asked worriedly, trying to put as much distance between you and the creature on the ceiling. It was almost too dark to see a face at all.   
  


a long, shiny wire slowly approached from the ceiling. It easily reached over and brushed up against your cheek. A disappointed voice came out. “Y-You’re not M-Michael...” said the thing, in the most stressful voice to listen to. Sounded male. He let out a happy giggle as his head slowly turned circularly as it lowered, like an owl’s but horizontally and clockwise.   
  


You pull your head back as he got closer. “Yeah, He’s busy w-with a meeting...” You say, hesitating to even respond to this creature. “What do you want?”   
  


The bear giggled and he slinked down from the ceiling, like an octopus. He chuckled as he smiled widely with his sharp teeth and broken look. “M-Michael and I a-are such g-great friends!” He giggled loudly. “I normally come d-down to talk with him a-and things like t-that!” He nodded. “S-Sucks that he’s busy today t-though...” He huffed, he was so animated, so excited.

You huffed softly and you rose an eyebrow. “You say that like you don’t want to hang out.” You rolled your eyes, you were already comfortable with talking to robots thanks to those ones upstairs. Those... rockstars. They love to chat.   
  


The bear looking creature shook his head and he huffed. “N-No way! I love t-talking! I-I love hanging out! I j-just was expecting s-someone else, s-silly!” He cleared his throat, or whatever he had. “M-My name is F-Freddy..! F-Funtime Freddy...! I-I might not look like my o-old self anymore but.. I-I used to be tinier.” He giggled as he held his hands next to his head.   
  


“That name does sound familiar...” You hummed and you rose an eyebrow. “Well... Nice to meet you.” You say slowly. This wired bear octopus creature is extremely hyperactive, it’s almost overwhelming. “Uh.. What are you doing here?” You chuckled nervously and tilted your head.   
  


“I-I live here, d-duh.” Freddy giggle and rose an eyebrow on that weird mask like thing he wore on his face. He moved his body forward with his wires and looked around you, curious. 

“Ah, Yes, I know but... how did you first get here? And what are you doing?” You chuckled nervously as you kept an eye on him at all times, this bear was extremely unpredictable. It could squish and stretch itself as much as he wanted to. You could feel his wires graze against your skin or clothing. It almost felt like he was wrapping around you like a snake, he even almost looked like one. Just with arms.   
  


“I dunno, I-I was sleeping out in some trash can and t-then someone b-brought me in a w-weird little room and I g-got shocked a few t-times!” He chuckled as he laid his large head on your shoulder. “U-Until later that day, I-I realized it was M-Michael! I dunno what he wanted with me though.” He hummed and he shrugged.   
  


“Michael found you?” You asked, trying to ignore the Bear’s strange physical affection.   
  


“O-Oh yeah..! I-It was a wonderful reunion! M-Michael and I-I have known each other for a very l-long time..! W-We’re so close I can’t even imagine how close we e-even are!” He giggled and he smiled widely. He lifted his head off your shoulder and he grinned. “I-I love my f-friends, M-Michael isn’t even a friend to me, H-He’s family! Bound t-together by a thick thread!” He chuckled and he squeezed your body a little with his wires. “M-May I ask for your n-name? I-It’s okay fair, y-y’know..” He brought his face in closer to yours, he didn’t know what personal space was, and it was obvious.   
  


“A-Ah... My name is [y/n]. You can call me whatever though.” You huffed as you pulled your face away a little. The bear jerked his head back and laughed happily. You jumped when it happened. 

“O-Oh how w-wonderful..!! Now that we’re friends..” He grinned as he bit his lip. He lifted something, an appendage, but you couldn’t see what it was with nothing but a flashlight, which is on the floor, and the glowing orange eye coming from the Bear’s mask, or maybe it was his actual eye? It was hard to tell if it was or not. The tight hold around you got tighter and tighter as it happened, did he even realize he was squeezing? 

“H-Hey...!” You let out with a sudden gasp. “Did... D-Did I ask for you to squeeze me?” You huffed and looked to Freddy.   
  


Freddy hummed and he looked over. “O-Oh..! I didn’t even notice..! T-They have a mind of their own sometimes...” He giggled nervously as his face went back in closer. “S-Sorry...!”   
  


You sighed and you shook your head. “It’s fine. You do seem to have impulsive behaviors. I can tell just by looking.” You chuckled and you sighed. “Next time, if you want to get physical, just ask first, okay?” You turn your head as you try to wiggle your arms out from the Bear’s grasp. He was definitely strong, even though he seemed skinny.   
  


“I-I’m working on I-it...” Freddy looked to the side and shook his head. “B-But I’m so l-lonely down here!! I-I love to be social and everything but M-Mikey doesn’t want m-me getting out! I-I have so many cooped up feelings..” He pouted. “N-Not like I’m g-gonna hurt anyone! I-I would never!” He giggled and he squinted. Freddy slowly released his thick tendrils.   
  


You take a deep breath as you slowly wriggle your arms free from his wires. “Ah... Maybe I don’t mind you holding me. I’ll.. just let you know when you’re starting to hold too tight, alright? If you’re feeling lonely, I’ll help you in any way I can.”   
  


Freddy giggled as he quickly strengthened his wires around you again, but not as tight as earlier. “I-I would like help with one thing...” He hummed and he looked to the side, holding his hands together. “I’ve been n-needing to...—“ He huffed and he bit his lip. “I-I don’t know what the feeling is, I-I don’t know h-how to describe I-it! I-I get it a lot and it’s just f-frustrating because I’m n-not sure what I-it means!”

”What do you mean? Describe it.” You said while raising your eyebrow.   
  


“I-It’s like... when you g-get all warm and giddy and your h-heart beats a lot when y-you think about c-certain things..!” Freddy responded quickly and he shuddered some. “I-I normally don’t get the feeling b-but I’ve suddenly started feeling t-this way a-and I just d-don’t understand!”

”You robots get horny..?” You huffed and you looked over your shoulder back towards the stairs. “It just means you’re aroused.. Now I actually don’t want to know what those weirdos upstairs do.” You chuckled nervously, recalling past experiences with those Rockstars. “When you’re... Horny.. You will think about mainly sexual things and it’s just an uncontrollable emotion. I just.. didn’t think you robots could even... do that stuff.” You rolled your eyes. 

  
Freddy gasped and he got closer. He giggled and he bit his lip. “C-Can you tell me m-more..?! Show me e-even?!”   
  


You flinched as he quickly got closer and you sigh. “I-I.... maybe. I’ll... think about it. In the meantime.. I’ll just explain.” You huffed. Freddy had such a child like mind, he just needed some explaining and then it’ll click. “You see.... Sex is mainly for reproducing but most people use it for pleasure, just to feel good, y’know? It makes people feel happy or loved or other things.” You nodded. “However, it’s extremely important that you ask first. Not everyone likes having sex. Especially when it’s forced. If it’s forced, it’s illegal. You need to ask for the other person’s consent and then you can both be happy. You’d want others to feel happy right?”   
  


Freddy nodded as he paid attention to your long explanation. He giggled and he nodded. “Y-Yeah..! I-I want people to be happy s-so..” He smiled some. “I-I love making p-people l-laugh! I-It’s like my g-gig!” He chuckled and he tilted his head.   
  


You nodded and you thought for a moment while closing your eyes. Should you? Do you really want to fuck a robot? How would you even fuck this thing? It was all wires anyway.. yeah, you do. You open your eyes again and you look up to him. “I’ll... I’ll show you. Just... give me a moment. Can... you let me go? I need to do something first.”   
  


Freddy nodded as he let you go. You walk away awkwardly and you squint as you look at the floor. Your dignity was strong, you never even had sex with anyone before. You were 100% pure blood virgin. You sigh as you start taking off your shirt. You pull it over your head and folded it neatly.   
  


“W-What’re you doing?” Freddy asked as he lowered his dead down, his neck stretching, wires moving along as he went. “Y-You’re taking your c-clothes off..” 

“I-I’m undressing. People don’t have to but... it’s better if you do. They could get accidentally get torn or messed up.” You responded. You started pushing down your bottoms and underwear. You squinted nervously and you looked over your shoulder. “It’s fucking freezing down here... I really need to turn down the A/C if I’m going to fuck you.” You chuckled nervously as you walk over to your desk, naked, and raised up the temperature to be more comfortable.   
  


Freddy giggled quickly as his wires crawled up your bare skin and pulled you closer to him. “A-Ah... W-What do I-I do..?” He asked worriedly and tilted his head as he looked around you, he almost sounded desperate, how much horniness was he containing?   
  


“Well... Shove whatever makes you feel good inside.. me. I-I don’t know... I-I don’t care where..!” You said awkwardly.   
  


Freddy hummed and he thought. Well.. he liked being touched everywhere. He huffed as a few wires formed to shape a long, thick tendril again. He slowly brought it up to your face. You whimper slightly at the size he made it be. “The rest will come to you naturally... it’s almost instinct.” You said nervously before you open your mouth a little, readying yourself to take in the girth. You cried out as Freddy suddenly shoved the wire inside your mouth, stretching it. You were expecting he’d go smaller on you, but Freddy himself was a big robot. That probably would be considered small to him..

Freddy giggled and he smiled widely. “O-Oh! This is what t-that feels like! Haha, it f-feels... really nice! Really warm and nice in there.. I-I’ve had personal experience with t-that before...!” He giggled and he tilted his head. “T-That was a looong t-time ago though!” Freddy giggled as he made his wires cling to your body, you weren’t even on your feet anymore, he just lifted you up a little. All you felt were wires around your arms and legs, your body was just engulfed in it. All that stuck out was the upper half of your body. Freddy hummed and he made another thick tentacle like appendage that he felt around your skin, wondering what made you tick.   
  


You moaned quietly as the tentacle-wire in your mouth moved back and forth slightly. Freddy quivered and started to whine. “O-Oh..! It feels a l-lot more d-different if I m-move it..!” He smiled weakly from the pleasure. He squirmed and he giggled happily.   
  


You panted through your nose, you had no way to breathe through your mouth. You moaned a little naturally, your cheeks mad of blush. Freddy giggled as he moved the extra thick tentacle around, searching for another entrance inside you. You didn’t even know if you could take another one.. Freddy brought the tip of the thick wire to your crotch, feeling around you. He didn’t know what that was he touched. But he knew that he loved hearing your noises as he touched it. Your cock. Freddy grinned as he brought the tip of it up in between your asscheeks, he felt it. The only other entrance you had. He giggled a little as he started to push it in inside you.   
  


You cried out more, tears steadily flowing from your eyes. Your body was radiating heat from the pleasure it was getting. However, since you were a virgin, he had a harder time getting it in there too well enough. You huffed through your nose as you hesitantly sucked on the tentacle like wires in your mouth. “M-Mmph..!” Was the only noise you could make. Just muffled noises. “Hahah! T-This... is a l-lot more d-difficult than I t-thought..!” Freddy panted softly as he moved both of his thick wires back and forth in synchronization. “I-I... I-It feels so good! I-I hope you love me now..!”

Freddy giggled as he naturally went faster and faster the more time went on. You were getting so overwhelmed, but it felt amazing. The tentacle inside your anus pounded into you deeply, constantly ramming into your prostate. You moaned loudly through the thick wires moving deep inside your throat. You couldn’t even gag. “O-Oh, [y/n]!! Y-You feel so good..! So w-warm...” He giggled and shuddered happily. 

More tears and noises escaped from you. You were restrained, you were getting rammed into with wires. You were already overwhelmed in seconds. You could feel it coming. No pun intended. Your eyes slowly rolled back a little from the constant, intense pleasure. You couldn’t take it anymore, you cried out from pleasure as you just came right then and right there. Freddy didn’t stop, he didn’t know what the sticky white substance was, but he found it cute to watch it happen. Those noises you made was like music to his ears. He panted happily with his wired tongue hanging out from his mouth like an overheated dog. He felt a sudden jolt inside. Freddy himself moaned a little, he never heard a noise like that came from his mouth.   
  


suddenly your mouth and insides started filling up. You didn’t even know what, but you knew it was rock solid. It was like multiple spheres going up inside you. What on earth was that even? Even Freddy seemed confused, he still kept it going though. It was like Anal beads but no string, no handle. Just the feeling of spheres slowly crawling up inside you. Jesus Christ it felt so good. When it felt like that was the last one, a lot more came in. They were all just kind of piling up inside you, soon enough, your stomach was just naturally raising after being filled by one after another.

Freddy couldn’t stop with his own noises. It was actually cute. His higher pitched voice was just something else to listen to. But it was indeed adorable to hear. It seemed like the egg like shaped objects being shoved inside of you came from the wires themselves, the wire head would just spread open, and just fill you with the remnant eggs. Freddy had no idea what remnant was, he didn’t even know he could do this, but he was just reproducing as any other tentacle monster would.   
  


* * *

After a while of nothing but getting your insides destroyed by wired-tentacles and eggs, the both of you eventually stopped your session. Who knew how long that took? Freddy giggled as he was laying down on his back, you were still restrained by him, but it didn’t matter. There was no way you could walk in your condition. “I-I like that y-you showed me! I-It.. At least I h-have an idea of what this is now.” He chuckled as one or two of his normal sized wires brushed up against your cheek. “U-Uh huh...” You barely spoke, it was hard too. You nodded. “You’re welcome.. but.. w-what do I do with these...?” You whimpered as you gently moved a hand to your egg filled stomach. “I-I dunno..! I don’t e-even know what those a-are meant f-for.” He giggled as he lifted his head to look. You sigh tiredly and you bury your face into your hands. “How am I going to explain this...?” You huffed.

“Just s-say you ate a lot of food, t-that’ll explain your b-big tummy!” He giggled. You couldn’t tell if he was joking. Michael wasn’t stupid. Michael was one of the smartest people you knew. Michael was an understanding guy but you’re technically having sex with his robots. How would he feel about that? “I-I... I think I’m going to sleep.” You say and you huff tiredly. “You better keep quiet about this. Please..?”   
  


Freddy grinned as he brought his face closer to yours. “I’m n-not quiet, but I’ll keep I-it.” He chuckled as he wrapped his long arms around you and held you in his cold, wired embrace. “I-I’ll sleep too... j-just to let you sleep b-because I-I laugh a-a lot!” You nod weakly as some sort of response. You look away. At least you have someone to talk to here, because Freddy was such an interesting character.   
  


* * *


End file.
